The present description refers to the technical filed of the vehicle dynamic control systems and, more particularly, concerns a dynamic adjustment method of at least one vehicle operating parameter.
Currently, on a growing number of vehicles it is possible to make electronic settings of several parameters, which are affect their performances and dynamic, such as for example the response of an electronic throttle, the response of an electronic suspension, the response of the control system of the brake system, adjustment parameters of the engine operation, etc.
Usually, the vehicle driver must set the vehicle for the best for the path features before starting to drive and he/she cannot act on the adjustment of the operating parameters in real time without distracting attention from driving, except for few parameters whose adjustment can be done acting on actuators such as levers or buttons present on board of the vehicle. Anyway, any manual adjustment while driving a vehicle is a source of distraction and compromises the driving safety level or the performances of the driving itself.